When They're Gone
by Kite2468
Summary: With all that plotting and despising, you never stopped to think how much you loved him, and how much he loved you. You never realize that you truly love someone till they're gone." WARNING: Yaoi Character Death


**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI AND CHARACTER DEATH, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, THAN LEAVE.**

**____________  
**

Dib sat on his couch, his eyes fixed on the TV. Mysterious mysteries was doing some kind of special on how to capture aliens, and Dib couldn't be more interested. As he watched he scribbled notes onto his not pad, smiling evilly. He finally could defeat Zim!

Around half way through the program the picture flicked off. Dib blinked and stared at the TV, wondering what had made the TV go out. His father was in a deep drunken sleep, and his sister had simply marched out the door earlier, claiming she was going out. The screen had flicked back on, showing the maroon eyed alien that he despised.

"Zim" Dib growled, giving Zim an evil glare. As Zim's features began to became more detailed, he noticed the the small irken's eyes were redder than normal, and his face was wet. Had he been crying?

"Dib" Zim stated, sadness showing in his voice. Dib blinked and stared curiously at the depressed irken. He had never see Zim cry before, never in the few years he know him. What had him so upset?

"Zim what are you-" Dib began, but was interrupted by Zim.

"My mission is fake, a hoax!" Zim choked out, trying to keep from crying in front of his enemy.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Dib questioned, getting angered at the fact that Zim had interrupted his favorite show.

"I'm not joking Dib-beast!. My tallest wanted rid of me, and wanted me gone, so they decided to put some kind of rouse up, and send me to a planet which name wasn't even known! I'm worth nothing, Dib-stink, nothing!" Zim blurted out in one breath, anger hinting in his voice. Dib blinked, astonished by the fact that Zim's mission had been a fake. Sure, Zim was bad at taking over the world, but he never would have guessed his leaders hated him so much that they'd trick him. Irkens truly must be a harsh series...

"Um...Zim..why are you on my TV screen?" Dib asked, remembering that he had forgotten to ask.

Zim straitened up and released a sharp intake of air.

"I'm here to say goodbye Dib-human....."

"G-Goodbye?" Dib breathed, staring at the alien. An unusual feeling of worriment washed over him. What did you mean by _Goodbye_?

Just as Dib begin to wonder, Zim had taken some gun of sorts and placed it to his head, tears slowly rolled down his green cheeks. Dibs eyes widened and his heart began to beat fast.

"Zim what the hell are you doing?!" Dib yelled, Springing up from the couch and rushing over to the TV screen.

"Goodbye Dib-love....". Dib opened his mouth to yell, but it was too late. Zim pulled the trigger.

Dibs heart skipped a beat as he watched Zim fall. Zim's lab was now covered in blood, even the screen was covered in the red liquid.

"No......NO,NO NO!!!" Dib yelled as he began to pound on the screen. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he slowly sank to his knees, sobbing. Even more tears escaped his eyes as he realized what Zim had called him. _Dib-love_. Zim had called him Dib-love. Had Zim really loved him? A pain yanked at Dib's heart as he began to realize, that somewhere in between being enemy....That he had fallen for Zim. He hadn't just stalked to see what Zim was scheming, he stalked so he could see him. Every time they touched, his skin was left feeling warm. Why couldn't he had realized this before?..

A voice ran through Dib's mind, interrupting his thoughts.

"_With all that plotting and despising, you never stopped to think how much you loved him, and how much he loved you. You never realize that you truly love someone till they're gone."_

____________________________  
_

_Wow I'm really bad at keeping Zim in character...Oh well at least Dib sounded a bit like Dib! ^^  
_

_Well what do you guys think? I know its not too good or anything, but hey, this is the first ZaDr I've ever written. Hope you liked it! ^^  
_


End file.
